Realization
by zutara4evr
Summary: This is a short fic w/little horror to welcome halloween. Katara does the unspeakable twice for odd reasons. How will affect Suki's sanity or her own? Full summary inside.Please read and review.


**Realization**

**A Slight Zutara Horror/Drama Fic**

**By: zutara4evr**

* * *

_Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell Tale Heart"_

* * *

Tonight, I will tell you my story. It is fit for the younger readers of tonight, so anyone is able to read…if you are not squeamish. My tale is not horrific or gruesome, but to me, a mere painful memory of how I ended up here. It wasn't my fault, though. She did this to me. I thought we were friends. After all, she was my sister in law.

My name, Suki Goulong, and this is what happened that night.

This is my tragic ending.

* * *

The room was filled with laughter as the costume party commenced. Life was everywhere―if you exclude the dead fish in the algae filled tank and the plastic skeletons that lay scattered around the vivid room.

A tall, tan woman clad in a lively red devil costume leaned upon the snack counter as she eyed the man across the room. His lips curled back into a wide smile as laughter escaped his mouth. She then eyed his nose: rosy and button-like. Next, his eyes; the sweet amber color made her melt, until she noticed it― the scar. She twitched as she looked at it. It irked her to see the angelic face dismembered by one foul display of skin.

"It has to go" she told me. "Either him or the scar."

She snaked her way across the room to the tall young man who was dressed as a prince and acted as if she had just casually ended up there. She turned around to see who the man was talking to, and she became vexed once more. The raven hair girl barely smiled or laughed. She was flat and dull. Nothing.

"How could someone be so lifeless? It is impossible not to be the slightest bit happy! I am not mad, I tell you! No! Not me! I am only annoyed, agitated, wound up. It is _SHE _who is mad, for not being happy. She, my friend is off her rocker," my friend explained to me. She sounded pretty mad as she stated every word, but she is my friend. I say nothing.

She continues to act normally, until she whispers into the lazy girl's ear. Her head nods. They begin to leave the room. I quietly follow as the boy begins to talk with someone else. I hide behind the wall as they sit.

"I have something to tell you, Mai."

"What is it?"

I see my friend reaches under her stool and grabs a knife. It is sharp and pointy and deadly in the hands of evil. She grips it behind her back and smiles. Mai doesn't return the beam, only focuses on the big blue eyes that shine at her. She cannot place what is hidden in her blue pools. Happiness? Fear? Anxiety? Paranoia….

"It is hard for me to say so I brought something to show you. Will you close your eyes for just a bit? Count to three then open your eyes. Your dull…boring…gray…drag eyes."

Mai becomes suspicious but closes her eyes. The devil wearing girl stands up, her eyes reeking craziness. She held the knife behind her back and smiled her crazy smile.

"Count aloud, please," she said politely, drawing the knife higher and higher.

"1." The curvy woman takes a step towards the dull maiden.

"2." She draws the knife higher and higher above the girl's head.

"3." The grey eyes flicker open and remain open, never blinking once. Two thin lips are parted and a sliver of red liquid slides off of edge. The girl clad in red leans in and fixes the parted lips into a high smile. She takes a pin from a nearby desk to ensure her labor stays that way. She then takes a bottle of green paint and dabs her index finger into the dye. She attempts to recolor the blunt grey eyes a blissful green. Once her work is done, she takes a step back to admire her work.

"Pity you were a bore. You really do have a beautiful smile," she looked into the painted pupils. "Even in death you will be forever happy with your newly emerald eyes that are so much more alive than your boring grey eyes."

My heart stops and I clutch my throat for air. She just murdered Mai because she thought she was…dull? Well, Mai _is _dull but still! That's crazy!

"Scarface is next," she whispers as she removes the knife from Mai's abdomen. More blood spills out from the wound and collides with tan floor. It leaks down the sides of the chair and she walks out, focusing only on finding Zuko. I must stop her before she sucks away another innocent life. I run towards the main hall and am greeted by many people in costumes. I look around frantically to find the scarred prince when I see him laughing genuinely with the devil beauty.

Before I can get to the prince, he is walking off to the balcony with Katara. I begin to panic as I make my way through the crowd towards the balcony. I peek from behind the wall to see the prince pushed against the wall, his lips engaged with hers. As their lips continue to dance, a tan slender finger reached up and traced the lining of the scar. Her sharp nails grazed into the rough skin and he hesitantly opened his mouth just a smidge to let a small gasp of pain come out. She seized the opening and bit his tongue, causing him to break the kiss and growl at her. She growled, too, but his growl had more meaning. He launched into the kiss once more, this time feeling unstable. She leans in to peck his scar lightly. He smiles at the action, but then it fades quickly as his lips and scar began to sizzle. As she steps back, he screams in terror as his face begins to melt away. I screamed as a reaction and she jerked her head in my direction.

"What is your problem, Katara?" I yell at her, tears leaking from my navy eyes. She only laughs at me.

"I have finally done it, my friend! Her dullness and his eye will vex me no longer, for she is eternally happy and his scar is gone! Pretty clever, eh? Smart, am I not?" she quirks a brow with her question and smiles suggestively. I freak out under her crazy glare and the most logical thing comes to mind.

"HELP! HELP!" I run from the balcony with the handsome man's body to try to find my back to the main hall. I hear the clatter of heels behind me. I look ahead of me and I see many paths that I do not recall from earlier. Suddenly, the room flips and it is red. I look behind me only to find that she has disappeared and I am nowhere near the main hall…let alone the same building!

My head starts to spin as I trip over air that is strangely clogging my pipes while suffocating me. My vision of the red room becomes blurry while my body is being sucked into a black hole. Everything is black. Laughter surrounds me. Are they laughing at me? I cannot tell ─ my eyes are still closed. I force them open to see many people dressed in costumes. I look down at myself to see that I am propped up on a shoulder. It moves up and down with laughter, just like the others. I turn to face who I am leaning upon only to meet the sweet smile of the brown locked girl clad in red devil costume.

"Sleepy, much?" she asks normally. Anger rises inside of me.

"YOU! YOU KILLER!" I reached up and slapped her in the face. A caramel hand reached up to caress the place where my hand whipped against her skin.

"What is wrong with you?" she retorted.

"YOU KILLED ZUKO! YOU KILLED MAI─ ALL JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEIR QUALITIES?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I SAW YOU! YOU STABBED MAI IN THE GUT AND BURNED ZUKO'S SCAR AND LIPS OFF! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE A MURDERER AND YES, YOU'RE MAD!"

"Zuko and Mai are right over there, Suki."

I looked across the room to find a scarred man and a grey eyed girl looking wildly at me.

"NO! You killed them! I know you did! I saw you!"

"GUARDS!" someone called from the crowd. Two muscular men came and grabbed me by my shoulders. I squirmed to attempt to free myself from their strong grip.

"I'M LYING! SHE'S THE CRAZY ONE! SHE'S THE MURDERER! NOT ME! NO! PLEASE! BELIEVE ME!"

"They're going to take you away for awhile, okay? Just 'til you get better," Katara told me as they drug me across the floor. Tears streamed from my eyes once more. I wasn't crazy. I know I wasn't. But how were Zuko and Mai alive? I was drug past the two mentioned and I stared long and hard at them. Something very peculiar caught my attention. Zuko's scar looked a bit…wet, as if it were painted. I also looked at Mai. She had on the exact same clothes, but her eyes weren't grey. They were more of a very pale blue and more lively. That wasn't Mai, and he wasn't Zuko. I took one more glance at Katara who was now grinning evilly at me. She was bluffing. I knew I wasn't crazy.

My eyes then met with a pair of eyes lighter than mine that were tearing up. Thin lips mouthed "what happened to you" and I only shook my head full of red hair.

"I'm not crazy, Sokka! You know I'm not!"

"My sister isn't a killer."

"You haven't seen what she's done! Sokka please! Believe me! I'm your wife!"

"I'm sorry, Suki."

They dragged me away and threw me in here. This large white room. The black haired former princess cries silently beside me at night, as do I. If it were not for Katara, I would be with my husband. If it were not for her, The Firelord would not be dead and there would be peace again.

I have realized that it was always Katara. It was always her that caused something to happen. This realization has troubled me greatly because I am having many mixed feelings about my sister in law. I am supposed to love her. No, I hate her. She makes me sick. I feel woozy as I stand up.

No, Suki. Do not let her get to you.

Too late.

Yes, she has driven me to insanity. I am insane. Mad. Off my rocker. I can tell by the way I place my pale hands around her throat. She is thrashing. She is screaming. No one will come, because she is crazy. No one will care. I will not care for her life. She obviously did not care for theirs. I will kill her because she held me prisoner. I will kill her because she tried to rule the world. I will kill her because I do not like her hair. I will kill her because I'm becoming like my sister.

Azula is dead; no blood is spilled. They found her and my happy face. They took me a viewing room and tied a rope around my neck.

This is my story before they hung me.

This is my story before I died.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS WAS JUST A SMALL STORY WITH LITTLE HORROR TO WELCOME HALLOWEEN. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! PLUS, THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A SPECIAL PREVIEW FOR EACH OF MY STORIES! THANKS!**


End file.
